Life On The Outside
by Regan4567
Summary: Naruto has always grew up being hated by the village, however having Kiba as a brother figure that shares his loneliness of being an orphan and Ino who will always be there for him. Well life cant get anymore complicated at Konaha high!


Life on The Outside

_Hey Guys! Well yeah, this is my second story so far. it's a fanfic about Naruto and Ino. There will be pairings of NarutoxSakura in the middle of the story, Hope You Enjoy! :D Also before you all start asking questions, Kiba and Naruto are both orphans in this and ive done it so they live together and think of each other as brothers. Anyway Hope you enjoy!_

_**I had never thought I would have ended up with her… the girl I played pranks on in elementary school. The girl that later became one of my best friends in middle school. I was always wondering why she put up with my pranks. And then why she became friends with me when I asked. Anyone else turned my friendship down, they didn't want to be friends with someone like me… was it because she felt sorry for me? I have no idea. But im glad she did or else I probably… no I wouldn't be as happy as I am now. Well my name is Naruto Uzumaki-Namakazi and this is my story…**_

"_**NARUTO! WE'RE GONNA BE LATE IF YOU DON'T GET YOUR BUT OUTTA BED NOW!" Kiba shouted from outside a locked bedroom door.**_

"_**Kiba… give me five more minutes…" Naruto was keeping his eyes shut hoping that if the loud noise coming from Kiba's mouth would go away then he could return to his peaceful slumber. He wasn't in the mood to go to school today, he couldn't be bothered to be shouted at by the teachers again for no apparent reason.**_

"_**Naruto… look dude, it's a new day, you never know it could be **__**your **__**day" Hearing no response Kiba decided to kick it up a notch. "OK then dude guess im just gonna have to phone Ino to get you down here…" With no reply Kiba started thinking for another way to get the blonde up.**_

_**Unbeknownst to Kiba though, Naruto had shot his eyes open at this statement only to quickly close them again. He had forgotten he had left the curtains open last night. So slowly he opened them again only to see the place where he called home. Sitting up, he looked around and seen the usual stuff, clothes on the floor, pizza boxes in the corner and of course many ramen bowls scattered along the floor. Not to say that Naruto's room was a mess, he would clean up often… but when Naruto got angry, he took it out in his room and as a result ending up as it was now.**_

_**Kiba smirked as he thought of something that was sure to wake up the blonde. " Dude c'mon ill buy you… oh I dunno… five no six bowls of Ramen if you get up now. How bout that?" Kiba didn't even have to wait for a response as he heard the noise erupting from Naruto's room.**_

_**At the mention of Kiba offering Naruto Ramen, and five or six bowls at that! Naruto leapt from his bed and rushed to get into clothes that weren't on the floor and that were clean. Rummaging round in the drawers for clean boxers and some baggy jeans with an orange top with a black sign on it and a jacket (which was hung in the wardrobe), he got changed quickly and ran to the door as fast as he could. Unlocking the door and swinging it backwards (almost hitting his own face) he looked towards Kiba with the biggest grin plastered on his face.**_

"_**Alright… Im ready" Naruto panted to Kiba. Who knew getting changed could be such hard work? Even if he did move quicker than he had ever moved before just to get some Ramen.**_

"_**You got your bag?" Kiba asked while eyeing the room behind Naruto**_

'_**Looks like Naruto got angry again…stupid teachers. Well its gonna be different today' Kiba was interrupted from his thoughts by Naruto's reply**_

"_**Not yet its at my locker in school, I'll grab it on the way to class." Naruto replied with his signature grin that never seemed to fade.**_

"_**Ok then… you got your wallet?"**_

"_**Gama-Chan is in my pocket right here!" Noruto replied, smiling even more while patting his right jacket pocket.**_

"_**Cool, cool, oh and by the way Naruto, you need to start calling your wallet a wallet, and not Gama-Chan"**_

"_**No way! Gama-Chan is the best!" Naruto exclaimed, shocked at Kiba's statement.**_

"_**Ok, ok was just saying… Anyway Naruto lets get some ramen eh?**_

"_**Yeah! Ramen! Ramen! Ramen!" Naruto shouted while pounding his fist into the air every time he shouted ramen. Which in turn Kiba replied with a sweat drop.**_

_**About 10 minutes later**_

"_**Ichiraku's here we come! Old man better have my ramen ready!" Naruto shouted in hopes that they could actually hear him.**_

"_**Naruto! How many times are you gonna say that? you've said it about 20 times in the past 2 minutes!" Kiba explained.**_

"_**Well whats it to ya! Not like we are 10 miles away, then it would get annoying."**_

"_**Your annoying anyway whiskers, its your charm" The new voice stated**_

"_**Huh? Oh hey Ino! Yep its my charm, cause im the best right Ino?"**_

_**Ino was now in the middle between the two boys. People would wonder why she would hang around with the class clowns, some people thought that she felt sorry for them, other people thought that it was blackmail in hopes to get them popular. While others thought that she had a crush on Kiba, although that was ruled out whenever she would spot Sasuke, the Uchiha prodigy.**_

"_**Right whiskers, and don't let anyone tell you otherwise, you got that?" **_

"_**Yes Ma'am!" Naruto saluted at Ino at which she replied with a laugh.**_

"_**So let me guess… Ichiraku's?" Ino stated**_

"_**Ahh you know me so well!" Naruto replied **_

_**As the rounded the corner they all spotted Ichiraku's ramen shop just a few buildings down.**_

"_**Alright! We're here! Come on guys! Im starving! And Kiba don't forget your promise!" Naruto shouted behind him as he started running towards the shop.**_

"_**Yeah, Yeah, I still remember…" Kiba said as he started looking at how much money he had in his wallet.**_

"_**You know Kiba, if you haven't got enough I can just give you some money." Ino said already getting the money out of her purse, knowing what Naruto was like. **_

"_**Nah I have enough, if I don't have lunch today…"**_

"_**Here, just take the money Kiba, it isn't hard." Ino said while shoving it in his hand.**_

"_**Thanks Ino, it might take a while before I can give it back though"**_

"_**Don't worry about giving back the money, think of it as an early Christmas present." Ino smiled towards Kiba**_

"_**Yeah, but you're still gonna get me a Christmas present aren't you?" Kiba said sarcastically**_

"_**Of course! Christmas is there to get presents off people" Ino grinned while walking into Ichiraku's with Kiba.**_

"_**Guys…'slurp'… what took you…'munch, slurp'… so long?" Naruto said while what could be said as swallowing the food.**_

"_**Naruto how many times as I told you not to eat with your mouthful when a pretty girl is around?" Ino said.**_

"_**Huh? Pretty girl? Where?" Naruto asked while searching around the shop. "Hey that's not nice Ino, you got my hopes up for nothing" Naruto said while grinning at Ino.**_

"_**Naruto… just eat your ramen… before I do something I'll regret later." Ino said while glaring at Naruto. **_

_**It was routine that Naruto made fun of Ino at one point during the week. It was tradition really and that made it all the more fun for Naruto. **_

"_**Ayame, could I have another bowl please?" Naruto asked to the woman behind the counter.**_

"_**Sure thing Naruto, I'll be right back." Ayame smiled towards Naruto then walked into the back where the supply closet was. No doubt about it that Ichiraku would say that it was on the house for the three and then Kiba would try and give him the money.**_

_**After about 10 minutes later the small group walked out the shop with Naruto patting his stomach in satisfaction, Ino looking mildly disgusted and Kiba laughing at Ino.**_

"_**You know Ino I would've thought after all these years that you would have gotten used to Naruto's eating habits." Kiba laughed more at Ino.**_

"_**I have… mostly… just not the last minute of when Naruto is eating at Ichiraku's, he just wolfs it down. Its like he doesn't even taste it." Ino replied with the same disgusted look on her face.**_

"_**Oh I taste It Ino trust me on that!" Naruto stated while now walking next to Ino.**_

"_**I find that hard to believe Naruto" Ino replied.**_

"_**She does have a point" Kiba agreed.**_

"_**Yeah, yeah. But you two don't worship it like I do." Naruto explained**_

"_**Why would I worship it! Its bad for your health! Im surprised your not overweight Naruto!" Ino exclaimed.**_

"_**Well I do a lot of running… and stuff hehe." Naruto replied while rubbing the back of his head. **_

"_**Yep he has a point there Ino." Kiba stepped in, siding with Naruto.**_

"_**Just who's side are you on Kiba!" Ino shouted**_

"… _**I thought it'd be obvious… whichever side wins" Kiba replied with his toothy grin.**_

_**After a few minutes of arguing between the two blondes and deciding that Naruto won. They found that they were just outside the school gates for Konaha High. **_

"_**Well whiskers, fangs, you ready for another day at school?" Ino asked towards the two boys at either side of her.**_

"_**Of course!" They both replied in unison.**_


End file.
